


Connubial

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-01
Updated: 2004-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Setting: Christmas time AtS S3.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Connubial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostgirlslair](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lostgirlslair).



> Setting: Christmas time AtS S3.

"Since when am I married?" Faith scrunched her face in disbelief as the guards escorted her to the trailers that were used for conjugal visits. Whoever he was, he was messing with the wrong woman. She walked into the trailer, looking around the small place as the guard undid her handcuffs. "Giles?" Then she smiled. "I guess the appropriate reaction is, ‘Honey, I'm home.'"

"Hello, Faith." Giles cleared his throat and signaled to the guard that they were going to be fine. He remained seated as the door was slammed shut.

Faith shook her head in disbelief. "I don't know what you did. And I don't think I want to know."

"A simple spell, Faith." He gestured for her to join him on the couch. "And before you say anything, there will be no bumping and grinding, not even for the sake of the guards."

Play pouting, she flopped down on the ratty couch next to him, not thinking about how much jism must cover the old thing. "And you always were the cuter, less up tight one."

"Sorry to disappoint." He fiddled with his hand as the guards had barely let him bring in his wallet.

"So why the visit? Haven't heard from anyone in Sunnydale since, oh, I turned myself in. In fact, I haven't had any visitors in about six months."

"He stopped coming by?" Giles snorted.

She was a little shocked, never hearing him snort before. But she knew their history, much like her own with Wesley. "Came by to tell me that she was dead. Then only bothered to phone when she wasn't. B's really got more lives than a cat."

Giles nodded and looked at his watch.

"Got somewhere to go?" She tilted her head toward him, still not quite believing that he was actual sitting next to her.

He cleared his throat. "My flight. I'm returning to England. But I wanted to check on you first, to make sure you were okay."

"Don't suppose you have tickets for two? Christmas present, honey? Or did you forget that too." Flickering her eyelashes, she watched as he shook his head. "I'm okay. I'm alive and not killing people that's a start. That's all I have."

Surprising even herself, she stood up. "So why don't you and B and Angel just go back to your little lives and forget about me again." Moving to the door, she shouted for the guard. She didn't want to be in this room, especially some lame duck ex-Watcher. "See you around, honey."


End file.
